


Sweet Oblivion

by zuraflower



Series: Sugar Pool: A Tokomaru/Syomaru BDSM Series [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Crying, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shibari, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuraflower/pseuds/zuraflower
Summary: "Komaru had known about Toko’s love of bondage even before they had started dating. The older girl wasn’t exactly shy about it. Komaru remembered the first time she had spoken of such things to her, casually, as if they weren’t both virgins and the topic was as natural as breathing. With her words she had painted vivid portraits of rope taut against bare skin. At that time Komaru could do nothing but nod and swallow, her throat inexplicably dry, unable yet to put a name to what she was feeling."Well, Komaru can put a name to that feeling now. And when Toko needs help, she's happy to assist.Post-UDG, pre-DR3.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Series: Sugar Pool: A Tokomaru/Syomaru BDSM Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160150
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Sweet Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags and don’t read if you don’t like. It would also help if you checked out the series description and notes.
> 
> Title is from the song “Sugar Pool” by Mom.

Toko needed something.

Komaru could see it in the way she kept shifting in her seat at her small desk. Toko was not a restless writer. When she wrote, both her body and mind focused entirely on the activity, the flurried dance of her hand as she hurriedly scribbled being the only movement at all. But now she kept pausing and fidgeting. Her thumb clicked the pen in and out and she crossed and uncrossed her legs. Her free hand was fisted into her skirt, squeezing the fabric into a wrinkled mess.

Komaru watched silently from the bed, her eyes mapping every movement. From the crossing and bouncing of her legs, she could guess what it was that her girlfriend needed. She had realized early into their relationship that Toko had a very high sex drive. So high, in fact, that she often wouldn’t ask Komaru for help with it for fear of bothering her. It even seemed at times that she felt guilty for needing sex so often. As if she didn’t want to corrupt Komaru.

As if Komaru had not thoroughly enjoyed being corrupted.

Komaru had tried to explain to her that she should always ask if she wanted help. Her own libido might not be as high but she loved helping Toko get off. Toko still seemed to have those mental hurdles in place, however, and Komaru had learned that sometimes she needed to take matters into her own hands.

Wordlessly, she walked over and sat on the edge of the desk. She spread her legs slightly, just enough to call attention to them. Toko glanced over and then quickly looked away. The hand gripping the edge of her skirt seemed to tighten.

“Do you need something?” Toko asked curtly. Komaru took note of her blush and the infinitesimal shaking in her voice.

“I don’t know, do _you_?”

Toko huffed and leaned over the paper again. “I don’t kn-know what you’re talking about.”

Komaru followed the movement. Her eyes flitted over the words on the paper: _It felt like her lover held the end of the rope wrapped around her heart. Every movement drew them closer, the strain in her chest clenching ever tighter. One swift tug and she would fall apart._ The handwriting was shaky, unlike Toko’s usual calligraphic strokes. Imbued with bursting energy. Komaru tucked those messily-written words into the back of her mind and simply said, “This doesn’t look like an action scene.”

Toko snatched the paper away. “O-of course it isn’t! You know I don’t write that drivel.”

“Then why are you so restless?” Idly, Komaru stretched out her legs and let one foot rest on Toko’s thigh. Her skirt rode up ever so slightly as she did so, the creamy skin of her thigh now fully exposed.

“No reason,” Toko muttered, refusing to avert her eyes from what must have been a very interesting scratch on the desk. And though she looked away, her lower body responded immediately to the touch, her hips rising to catch Komaru’s warmth. Spurred on by the action, Komaru took a deep breath and gathered herself. She knew how Toko liked to be spoken to when she was feeling like this.

She raised her foot, placing it under Toko’s chin and then lifting. The writer looked up at her, surprised, her pretty mouth caught in an ‘o’ shape. Komaru lowered her voice and, using her most commanding tone, ordered her: “Tell me what you need, baby girl.”

Toko’s bravado shattering with one sentence was truly a sight to behold. Her pupils dilated and she exhaled a shaky breath, sinking into herself and smiling shyly. “I wouldn’t want to bother my mistress…” Despite her words, she was already reaching up to cradle Komaru’s foot. She nuzzled her cheek into her ankle, her face adopting a crimson-dusted blush.

Komaru’s heart fluttered with both excitement and nerves. She could put on all the airs she wanted but the sight of Toko being subservient held such intense power over her. And that title that Toko liked to bestow upon her. _Mistress_. Being a dom was still a relatively new experience for her, and while she enjoyed it, she still felt a little nervous when she realized how much responsibility it gave her. She was always worried that she would do something wrong or cross a line by accident. Overriding that trepidation, however, was always the thrill of seeing Toko completely give herself up to her. Toko, for her part, melted into being a sub so effortlessly that it seemed like second nature. Like she could spend her entire life at Komaru’s feet.

“My baby girl could never be a bother,” Komaru whispered lovingly. “I need to be a good mistress and take care of her. Will you let me be a good mistress?”

“Oh! Y-y-yes, of course,” Toko stammered. She bit and licked at her lips. “I’m just a bit...you know...worked up.”

“Worked up how?” Komaru purred teasingly. “Can you be more specific?”

Toko looked away bashfully. “You know...I need, ah...I need to be touched.”

“I think I can help you with that,” Komaru replied with a Cheshire grin, her nerve endings alight at Toko’s admission. “Stand up.”

Toko quickly shot up. She swayed a bit on her feet, unsteady. Her eyes were already starting to go out of focus, the pleasure of being commanded so intense for her.

“Undress yourself.”

Toko tugged desperately at her ribbon, unspooling it and dropping it to the floor in a heartbeat. She was already reaching for the buttons of her top. “Slowly.” Komaru’s voice came out gruffer than intended, but the lump in her throat was hard to get around. “Slowly. You can’t rush perfection.”

The buttons slipped out of Toko’s trembling fingers. She nodded in understanding, a quiet “yes, mistress,” just barely above her breath as she slowed down. She took her time with the buttons, leaving Komaru with a deep ache as the trail of tantalizing skin was slowly deepened. Her dark bralette peeked out from underneath and Komaru had to hold back the urge to just tear the rest off herself.

Buttons undone, Toko shrugged the top off of her shoulders. Her lanky, boney figure might have looked awkward to some, but for Komaru this was truly her greatest treasure. Her bralette stood out in dark relief against her ghost-pale skin, black lace with a sangria rose pattern perfectly framing her small breasts. She was all sharp lines and crooked angles and Komaru just wanted to kiss her until she melted.

Leaning over, she pulled her skirt down and let it pool around her feet. Her panties matched, sangria with a black lace trim. Toko then reached for the top of her stockings and Komaru watched, breathless, as she bunched the thin material in her hands and slowly dragged it down.

Laid bare down to her underwear, Toko was too beautiful to remain untouched.

“God, come here so I can kiss you.”

Toko seemed more than happy to oblige. She surged forward, throwing her arms around Komaru’s neck and melding their wanting lips together. Komaru feverishly lapped at Toko’s tongue with her own. Her lover moaned and Komaru wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her closer and lightly grinding into her. Her nails scratched up and down her back. And although the bralette was pretty, it was quickly getting on her nerves.

“I’m taking this off,” Komaru said, tugging at the lacy material. Toko obediently raised her arms. Komaru quickly pulled the offending garment up and over her girlfriend’s head before throwing it aside. She leaned back to admire the new view. Toko’s dusky brown nipples were already hard, desperate for attention. Unable to resist, Komaru planted a gentle kiss on one of the buds. She let her tongue flick over it lightly, never fully taking it into her mouth. She softly groped Toko’s other breast, purposefully avoiding the most sensitive spot. Toko whined at the fleeting stimulation. Komaru knew she wanted more but continued teasing, just brushing her lips and the tip of her tongue against the bud.

“Mistress, please,” Toko moaned, a strangled sound. “Please, don’t tease me. I’m begging you.”

If Toko was begging, with that earnest voice and those desperate eyes, she could ask Komaru to become the Ultimate Despair and she would do it. Monaka had missed out on a solid plan.

Thankfully, instead of something so drastic, Komaru complied by finally taking the nipple into her mouth and suckling. Toko exhaled heavily and gripped the back of Komaru’s head. Shaky hands pulled at her hair and Komaru retaliated by nipping at the bud in her mouth. Toko yelped and her grip tightened. Komaru moved to the other breast, giving that nipple the same treatment. She pulled away with a _pop_ and held both breasts tenderly in her hands, tweaking and massaging their sweet spots. Toko’s little noises of pleasure were a symphony in her ears.

The movement of Toko’s hips was growing harder to ignore, however, and as much as Komaru loved her girlfriend’s tits she knew that she needed more. Reluctantly she pushed at Toko’s chest, moving her back a few inches. Toko whined at the loss of contact but quickly shut up when Komaru moved her hand down to play with the lace lining of her underwear.

“Take this off. Now.”

Toko hurriedly obliged, slipping the pretty garment down her thighs. A thin trail of slick followed from Toko’s sex to the telling dark spot on her soaked panties.

“Poor thing,” Komaru cooed. “You got yourself all worked up, didn’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Toko sputtered as she kicked the fabric aside. “This is my fault, I’m sorry mistress, to have you clean up my mess…”

Komaru laughed. “Oh, hush. You know I love taking care of you.” She slid off the edge of the desk and started undoing her own ribbon. “Go get comfortable on the bed. I’ll join you in a minute.”

Toko scrambled onto the queen-sized bed as Komaru started slipping her layers off. She laid back and watched, entranced. Komaru loved seeing the reverence in her eyes. She hadn’t thought much of her own body before being with Toko, but the older girl always made her feel sexy and gave her a rush of confidence.

When she was done disrobing, she crawled onto the bed and kissed her way up Toko’s body. When she reached her neck she couldn’t help a long, greedy lick up to her earlobe. Her lover tasted like ash, a side effect of living in Towa City. It was a strong flavor, unapologetic in its bitterness and almost completely masking the vanilla-scented body wash beneath. Komaru could never bring herself to mind.

Toko mewled happily underneath her and pulled Komaru forward into another searing kiss. Their tongues languidly wrestled, partners in a dance they had practiced many times. When she pulled away she was looking at Komaru with expectant eyes. 

“What is my mistress going to do to me?” She asked, her fingers tapping Komaru’s shoulder impatiently. Komaru pretended to ponder the question. She already had a good idea of what she wanted to do. It had been stuck in her mind since she read what Toko had gotten herself so worked up writing.

“Do you want to be tied up?”

“Oh, yes yes yes, please if my mistress would be so kind,” Toko rambled, pure excitement taking over her features. Her expression showed a mix of lustful anticipation and childlike delight. Komaru couldn’t help but giggle. Even when she was about to be fucked senseless, her girlfriend could really be the cutest thing in the world. Eager to please, Komaru reached over to open the bedside drawer and pulled out a long, red rope.

Komaru had known about Toko’s love of bondage even before they had started dating. The older girl wasn’t exactly shy about it. Komaru remembered the first time she had spoken of such things to her, casually, as if they weren’t both virgins and the topic was as natural as breathing. With her words she had painted vivid portraits of rope taut against bare skin. At that time Komaru could do nothing but nod and swallow, her throat inexplicably dry, unable yet to put a name to what she was feeling.

After they had started dating, Toko had lent her one of her books on BDSM. “You should read the highlighted parts,” she had said casually, though her blush betrayed her. As she sat at the desk and wrote, Komaru would lay in their shared bed and pour over the text. She had been scandalized at first - the book had _pictures_ \- but she couldn’t ignore the ache between her legs when she imagined the models with long, violet hair and misty gray eyes. Especially when she got to the chapter on rope bondage and saw the entire section on Shibari calling out to her in neon yellow.

Needless to say, she had memorized the step-by-step instructions for every restraint.

Komaru motioned for Toko to sit up. She did so quickly and pushed out her chest, eager for Komaru to begin binding her. Komaru gently swept her long hair aside to drape the loop around her neck, tying her first knot in the back. She worked her way down Toko’s front, leaving a trail of knots as she went. She couldn’t resist planting affectionate little kisses on her girlfriend’s cheek whenever she pulled back to check her work. She was extra careful to make sure that the final knot sat right on top of Toko’s clit. When that special knot was done, even though she wasn’t finished with her whole masterpiece yet, she had to press down on it a bit to reward Toko for being so patient.

“Ohh, that’s good,” Toko moaned blissfully. Komaru lovingly caressed her thigh.

“I’m so lucky to be allowed to touch something so precious. I’ll make sure to take good care of you, baby girl.”

She pulled the rope through Toko’s legs and all the way up her back, tying it through the first loop she had made. With nimble fingers she started tying the rope back through the front, dipping in and out of the scarlet lines. The whole time Toko watched, mesmerized, her eyes appreciatively tracing the lines of the rope as they looped around herself.

When the rope dress was finished, Komaru took Toko’s hands and moved them behind her back. “I’m gonna tie these too, okay?” She checked. Toko exhaled, a soft, happy sound, and nodded enthusiastically. Komaru gathered the excess rope hanging from the back and wrapped it around Toko’s wrists, tying off one final knot. When she was done, she climbed into her lover’s lap and gently pushed her down until she was laying on her back.

The sight before her was enough to make a queen weak. The red rope complemented her skin like drops of blood on fresh snow. The lines formed diamond patterns down her chest and stomach; skin and rope crafting an intricate mosaic.

Komaru cupped Toko’s cheek and stroked with her thumb. “You’re so beautiful.”

“C-can I see?” The girl beneath her whimpered. “Mistress, can I please see myself?”

Komaru purred, her heart swelling at the request. She knew how much Toko liked seeing herself bound. It was the one time where she seemed able to appreciate herself without hesitation. Her scars, her imperfections, all seemed to blend perfectly with the rope painting her skin red.

“Of course, baby girl.” She got up and carefully lugged the floor mirror to the side of the bed, positioning it so Toko could see her whole body.

Toko sighed happily. “A-ahh…” She wriggled around, her eyes glued to the mirror as she watched the rope stretch with her skin. She smiled - the gentle kind of smile that rarely graced her features.

There were a lot of nice things about tying up Toko. The process of crafting something intricate with her hands. The beautiful patterns the rope carved into her skin. The rush of power upon seeing the helpless squirming beneath her. But the best part would always be the rope-drunk smile that bloomed on Toko’s face.

Komaru sat back on the bed and placed Toko’s foot in her lap. She softly stroked up and down her calf. “You see?” She murmured, pressing a kiss to her ankle. “You’re a work of art.” She nipped with her teeth. “ _My_ work of art.”

Toko moaned and rolled her head back, eyes closing in bliss. Komaru giggled at the sight and slowly kissed her way up Toko’s legs until she was hovering over her torso. She pulled at the rope hugging the underside of her breasts, letting it snap back in place when she let go. Toko grunted at the sting against her skin. Komaru let her hands wander all over Toko’s stomach and chest, loving the contrasting textures. Satin-smooth skin gave way to rough-hewn hemp and then back again. Tender and coarse at the same time, just like her lover.

“You feel so good,” Komaru cooed, reaching up to gently massage Toko’s breasts. She flicked and pinched her nipples, much gentler than Toko really liked. Despite knowing that her lover was a masochist, sometimes she couldn’t resist the urge to handle her like glass. “Such a pretty girl.” She kissed the lower side of her neck; one of Toko’s most sensitive spots.

Toko was panting, the shade of her blush nearly blending with that of the rope. “Please, mistress,” she gasped. “Lower, please, I need you lower.”

“Of course,” Komaru smirked. She slowly shuffled her way down Toko’s body, planting kisses in between the gaps in the rope as she went. She settled herself comfortably between Toko’s thighs, watching with delight as her lover enthusiastically spread her legs. Her soaking pussy was revealed, her folds like petals glistening with morning dew. Her juices dripped down onto the bed, where a dark spot in the sheets had already formed.

Komaru particularly admired her lover’s erect clit and the way the happy knot pressed into it. She reached in and pushed down on the knot, applying rougher pressure, and Toko let out a strangled moan. “Fuuuuck.”

Komaru dipped her fingers under the rope and between her folds, and when she pulled them back out they were already thoroughly soaked. “You’re so wet,” she moaned, licking at her fingers to taste Toko’s nectar. Just a few months ago she couldn’t have imagined herself comfortably talking like a porn star, but Toko was _infectious_.

“It’s all for you, mistress,” Toko said with that low, throaty giggle that drove Komaru crazy. She quickly dove her fingers back between Toko’s legs and began working her up. She trailed her digits up and down Toko’s lower lips, occasionally pausing to play with the happy knot above her clit. She relished in the hot slick that coated her fingers.

“So, so beautiful.” Exploring, playing with her inner folds, she kept her touch just light enough that it was pleasurable but still lacking what Toko really needed. She swiped the pad of her index finger across Toko’s entrance but never quite pushed in. The twitching below her grew more intense and Toko began to buck her hips desperately.

“I need more,” she whined, squirming and panting.

“What do you need, baby girl?”

Toko bit her lip and glanced at Komaru through half-lidded eyes. “Your cock, please, mistress…”

Komaru could have just started crying.

Instead, she steadied her breathing before practically bolting off of the bed, temporarily breaking her cool-headed dom demeanor as she tore through the bedside drawer. She threw the bottle of lube onto the bed and grabbed the strap-on. She hopped on one leg as she quickly pulled it on, nearly tripping over herself in her haste. Her brain was fogged with nothing but the desire to fill her lover up completely.

Strap-on in place, she leapt back into bed and sat on Toko’s tits. So drunk on power and lust, she couldn’t help but be a bit selfish. She rested the tip of the silicone cock on Toko’s lips.

“First, can you…?” She gulped, her throat suddenly dry. “Can you suck on it?”

Despite Komaru’s quivering voice, unfitting of her position, Toko didn’t need to be asked twice. She opened her mouth and Komaru pushed in, watching in awe as she easily took a few good inches. She pulled out slightly, admiring the trail of saliva that already coated the tip. She leaned down and gathered Toko’s hair in her hands, squeezing and pulling just a bit. The bound girl moaned beneath her. Spurred on by the noise, Komaru pushed her hips forward a bit harder. Toko gagged slightly but still kept her head in place, her hazy eyes gazing up at her mistress.

“Good girl,” Komaru panted.

Komaru carefully moved her hips, fucking Toko’s face with a steady rhythm. Her grip on Toko’s hair tightened as she used it for leverage, gently bobbing her lover’s head up and down. She kept her gaze fixed firmly on the girl beneath her, partly to watch for any sign of discomfort and partly for the pure pleasure of it. The sight of Toko greedily slobbering over her cock was nearly enough to make her cum untouched.

A particularly hard thrust was met with an intense gag, and Komaru immediately tried to pull back, only for Toko’s mouth to stubbornly follow. Her neck was straining as she tried to keep the cock in her mouth. Komaru pulled back a little harder, however, and freed herself. 

Toko heaved, spittle dripping from her dopey grin. And before Komaru could even ask, Toko was rambling: “Rougher, please, please mess me up, please give me your cock, mistress I’m begging you. Please b-be rough - be rougher with me, please…”

Komaru grunted and hit her forehead against the wall. She was almost shaking as she let the full force of those words wash over her. She was definitely not a sadist, especially not when it came to her beautiful girlfriend for whom every inch seemed to scream _handle with care_. Her girlfriend, on the other hand, was a masochist through and through (and a bit of a sadist, too, in all honesty). She wanted to be roughed up. She wanted to be hurt. Komaru would almost always indulge her in this when she begged, but she needed a second to gather herself. To take deep breaths and calm down. To remind herself to not lose control, because surely she did not have a sadistic bone in her body, _surely_ she did not get painfully turned on by her girlfriend begging to be treated roughly.

Komaru swallowed, hard. “I’ll mess you up. Since you asked so nicely.” 

She shuffled backwards until she was back at her favorite spot; between Toko’s legs. Grabbing the bottle of lube, she flicked it open and poured a generous amount onto her thick length. She might not have even needed it, between the saliva already coating the silicone and the slick dripping from Toko’s pussy. Still, despite her promise of messing Toko up, she knew that this was the part she had to be most careful with. She spread the liquid all over her cock before reaching between Toko’s legs, pulling the rope there aside so she had unimpeded access to her entrance.

“Are you ready?” She asked as she lined up the tip. Toko nodded feverishly, her hips already twitching.

“Please mistress, just - just fuck me.”

Far be it from Komaru to deny such a request.

Slowly, she guided the tip in, watching as it slipped through her lover’s folds with ease. About an inch in and Toko already had her head thrown back with a guttural moan of relief. Komaru kept pushing in, noting no resistance from the inner walls.

“There you go, you’re doing so good,” she encouraged breathlessly, her length about halfway taken. With the state Toko was in, she had no doubt that she would be able to take the rest as well. Ever so carefully, she pushed in further until her hips finally sat flush with Toko’s.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Toko grunted. She wrapped her legs around Komaru’s hips. She was trembling, thoroughly overwhelmed.

Komaru placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “You took the whole thing. What a good girl you are.” Her voice was thick with longing. Her length was buried to the hilt inside of Toko, and she deeply wished, not for the first time, that her cock was made of flesh and not silicone.

Komaru kept still for a minute, allowing the older girl to adjust to the full length. When Toko started rolling her hips, asking for more, Komaru gladly met her. She gyrated slowly, trying to set a good rhythm against Toko’s quick, desperate bucks.

“Faster, mistress,” Toko begged. Komaru laughed airily.

“Give it a minute, baby girl. We _just_ started.”

“Mistress, really, I want it now.” She was whining, but her voice had a strong, insistent edge to it. “Harder. _Please_.”

Komaru tightened her grip on Toko’s hips and started pulling out. “Okay, okay,” she mumbled. She pulled out almost entirely and then, without so much as a warning, pushed back in to the hilt with a single, merciless thrust. Toko groaned, guttural and broken. 

Komaru pulled out and slammed back in again, over and over, pounding her lover with her full length. Toko’s grunts were sharp with what might have been pain, but she gladly wore a relaxed, blissed-out smile. Her deep blush, borne of both arousal and exertion, spread from her delicate face to the top of her modest chest.

Toko’s skin was usually pale, almost colorless, but Komaru loved seeing her like this - red, blossoming vibrant like a rose. Her skin a canvas of cream, pink, and crimson.

Komaru began pumping faster, focusing less on deep thrusts and more on speed. She kept one hand firm on Toko’s waist and let the other entangle in her long hair as she leaned down for a sloppy kiss. Toko moaned into her mouth, barely kissing back as she was slack-mouthed with her tongue lolling out.

The lewd sounds of her fierce pounding echoed throughout the room, punctuated by the slamming of the headboard and Toko’s heady moans. Komaru could see tension lines in the sheets behind her lover’s arched back and assumed that she was gripping them with her bound hands.

“H-harder,” Toko gasped.

“I can’t _go_ harder,” Komaru groaned, her muscles already burning with effort.

“Please do something, I need more of you, _please_ mistress.”

Unable to deny her pleading sub, Komaru wracked her brain for what a good “more” might be. They weren’t prepped for anal and she didn’t want to do doggystyle right now; she wanted to see Toko’s face while she fucked her.

A lightbulb finally went off in her head. She pulled out completely and sat back on her knees, practically seiza style. She pulled Toko’s legs up until her ankles lay on Komaru’s shoulders, her ass hoisted onto Komaru’s lap. Toko’s head fell off the pillows as she was pulled forward, and Komaru took a moment to rearrange them so her girlfriend was comfortable.

Settled into the new position, she pushed her cock in again, angling her hips upwards as she did so. She hoped that this position would easily find-

“Ah-ahhAHHHHHH, fuuu-uuuuck...”

Toko’s G spot. Komaru assumed she had found it.

Starting with a slow rhythm but quickly returning to her previous pace, Komaru thrust into that sweet spot again and again. Toko was quickly reduced to a babbling mess. She wailed, wanton, her head thrown back and bangs stuck to her sweaty forehead. The moonlight bleeding through the blinds striped her skin, cutting through the red rope with blades of silver. Her blown-out pupils seemed to fully eclipse her foggy irises. To Komaru, she looked like Kaguya-hime incarnate.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Komaru whispered. “So beautiful. My gorgeous baby girl.”

Toko’s breath hitched. Tears welled in her eyes, but she still wore that same smile - rope-drunk, lust-ridden, and practically fucked stupid.

Komaru could have lived on nothing but this moment. The inside of the harness didn’t rub particularly well on her clit, but that didn’t matter. Just the sight of her girlfriend experiencing such blissful ecstasy was enough to stoke a pleasant fire within her; the kind that wouldn’t end in orgasm but would still leave her feeling fully satisfied.

Komaru sunk her nails into Toko’s hips, hard. The older girl cried out and bucked into the pressure. She was panting quickly now. The lean muscle beneath her fingertips twitched and Komaru assumed that she had to be close.

“That’s my girl. You’re doing so good. You’re so perfect for me.”

Toko whimpered, globby tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Komaru wasn’t surprised. This was sometimes part of Toko’s release. She had so many emotions swirling inside of her and not a lot of healthy outlets. Still, she stopped for a moment and checked, “Are you doing okay?”

Toko nodded profusely. Around her sobs she managed to choke out, “More than okay. P-please keep going, I’m so close.”

Satisfied, Komaru built back into her rhythm. She made sure to keep aiming for that sweet spot. Soon, her lover was trembling again, back to spewing nonsense sex babble. Through the curse words and many variations of “oh my God”, Komaru managed to make out two distinct words: “wanna” and “cum”.

“Are you asking permission to cum?”

Toko sniffled and mouthed _please_.

Komaru grinned, reached between Toko’s legs, and finally stroked her swollen clit through the rope. “Then cum for me, baby girl.”

The tension beneath her snapped. Back arched, legs curled and shaking, Toko came hard. And she _screamed_. She screamed her lover’s name over and over again. Not “mistress”. _Komaru_. Komaru kept pumping, though much gentler, letting Toko ride out her wave.

She stilled when the older girl flopped back; heavy, relaxed, and sobbing. She carefully pulled out and took off her harness, absentmindedly tossing it aside. She would deal with it later. At that moment she had far more pressing matters.

First, she gently turned Toko onto her side and undid her wrist bindings. She knew from their previous sessions that Toko would want to stay in the rope dress for a bit longer, but would want her hands free immediately. Sure enough, when the rope was unspooled, Toko rolled onto her back again and tossed her arms around Komaru’s shoulders, pulling her down and burying her face into the younger girl’s neck. Heavy sobs wracked against the hollow of her throat. In between them, Toko was choking out, “I love you, Komaru, I love you…”

Komaru cradled her head and tenderly stroked her hair. Her heart was so full that she thought it might burst. Toko rarely used that special word - it usually seemed painful for her. “I love you too, Toko,” Komaru reassured her. “I love you so much.”

Toko was shaking like a leaf, her grip so tight it was painful. Komaru could hear her silent plea. _Don’t leave me_.

“I’ve got you,” she murmured. “I’m right here. I’m not leaving you.”

Maneuvering carefully with her girlfriend clinging to her like a baby koala, Komaru rolled until they were both on their sides, arms and legs tightly entangled. Komaru wrapped as much of herself as she could around Toko and gently rocked her. She began humming a tune and felt Toko press her face harder into her neck. After a few minutes, her sobbing waned into sniffles and hiccups.

Komaru traced aimless patterns on Toko’s back. “Are you feeling a little better?”

“I guess,” Toko sniffled. “I can’t believe I k-keep doing this. We’re having a g-good time and then I go and ruin it.”

Komaru pressed a kiss to the crown of Toko’s head. “You didn’t ruin anything,” she insisted. “It was an intense session, right? Your emotions had to go somewhere. It’s completely natural.”

“...You aren’t upset with me?”

“Of course not. I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to hold back around me. If you need to cry, just let it out. I’ll always be here for you.”

Toko let out a shaky exhale, her vice grip relaxing. Komaru registered a featherlight kiss on her neck. It tickled. Komaru could not remember ever feeling such warmth at such a fleeting sensation.

“Komaru….thank you.”

Outside, the ravaged city was barely settling down. Blood, dust, and trash still littered underfoot. Come tomorrow they would have to fight again, caught between the traumatized adults and the frightened children. Towa City was still not safe. It was not the kind of place anyone should want to call “home”.

But against all odds, with her beloved cradled in her arms, “home” was exactly what Komaru had found.

**Author's Note:**

> i DIDN’T MEAN FOR IT TO END UP SAPPY??? i just wanted to write porn??? the aftercare part was super spur-of-the-moment, i literally just wanted to write tokomaru rawdog fucking and now here we are. i hate having feelings.
> 
> anyways, i’ve wanted to write something about toko being in bondage ever since i played UDG and came across that BDSM book scene. toko and komaru just have, like, a chill conversation about bondage and toko sounds so genuinely passionate about it and i fucking loved it?? it’s been stuck in my mind and i had to do something with it.
> 
> as always, please do let me know if you enjoyed! comments really make my day. also don't be afraid to let me know if you found any spelling/grammar errors. i'm only one pair of eyes so i might have missed something. thanks!


End file.
